


A House is Not A Home

by jjprobert



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A house that stands empty is not a home. Even if you live there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House is Not A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



> For the prompt:
> 
> Alfred: A House is Not A Home

Wayne Manor had stood, mostly empty, for what was it now? 17 years?

Since Thomas and Martha had died.

In all that time, Alfred had kept on living there. Even when Bruce had gone to college, and then left to roam the world (or whatever he had been doing). It was a magnificent old house, with some wonderful history to it, having been in the Wayne family for over six generations.

He'd done his best to keep it as home-like as he could, when Bruce was young, but even so, he'd released most of the staff and they'd withdrawn to a single wing of the house. The rest had lain still and silent, most of the furnishings under dust covers. Like some old stately home you see in England.

Except most of them have a huge team of restorers and volunteers working for the National Trust or English Heritage or some other independent group to look after them all year round. And they're on display all the time.

Instead, it's just him and the gardener, doing their best with their respective domains, and only the bats for occasional company otherwise.

 

Things change when Bruce comes back. If only because he wants to start using more of the house again.

So, Alfred talks to a few people, and they start cleaning the place up while Bruce goes to work at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce has a few odd requests, like the rather complex indoor climbing wall that is put in to the gymnasium, but more importantly to Alfred, the manor is abuzz with people again.

It's not full, but there's life. It's starting to feel like Home again. And Alfred's good with that.


End file.
